


Welcome Home

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Welcome Home

The dying propellers of the Shera II tore at Vincent’s hair, whipping it up and around in what he knew was going to be a tangled mess. Why he ever let her convince him to keep it long was a mystery. He’d been sick of it for at least as long as they had been together, but the first time he’d mentioned chopping it all off, she’d asked - not begged or demanded, just asked - him not to. 

So he never had. 

Trimmed yes. Brutally trimmed once or twice, also yes. But never cut it as short as he wanted to. Because she’d asked. 

The things he did for her even mystified him sometimes.

He crossed the bridges into the heart of Wutai, returning the occasional greeting with a nod and a half-smile. He’d gotten used to them, now. And they had gotten used to him, he thought. At least now they didn’t give him the Tourist Treatment. He wasn’t one of them, either but he was fine with that. 

Though his progress was quick, word traveled quicker and Yuffie was waiting for him on the porch even though he hadn’t called when he left Edge. 

Her smile was unreserved, spreading across her face in a wide arc of teeth as she laughed, launching herself at him off the top step and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze as he caught her. 

Then pulled back just enough to kiss him, hard and fierce, as if he’d been gone for a month rather than just four days. 

That’s when he noticed several of her Advisors watching from the open door. He must have arrived in the middle of a meeting. He had to laugh, at least to himself. The scandal this sort of behaviour would have caused just a few short months ago. Now, all he saw were varying degrees of good humor.

And the knowledge that the reason he did what she’d asked of him was this: the effortless way she could show her emotions without reservation or concern for what anyone else would think. He thanked his lucky stars that he got to go along for the ride.


End file.
